Si te vas
by Adiss Taisho
Summary: Si decides marcharte, tal vez te des cuenta demasiado tarde, que no era lo que tu corazón deseaba de verdad, pero para ese entonces, yo estaré un millón de noches lejos de este lugar.


INUYASHA Y SUS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN

A RUMIKO TAKAHASHI (MUERAN DE ENVIDIA),

PERO ESTA LOCA HISTORIA ES MIA.

 **SI TE VAS**

Estoy tan cansada, totalmente agotada…y muy muy hambrienta, el pequeño jabalí que los chicos han cazado, se esta asando y aunque comer eso nunca estuvo en mis planes a futuro, ahora lo saboreo con ansias, esperando a que este listo, vaya que eh ampliado mis comidas en este lugar.

Sentados junto al fuego, Sango le da tremenda bofetada al monje Miroku y yo solo puedo sonreír ante el espectáculo, ya es tan común el atrevimiento de su "mano maldita", pero a pesar de todo, se que son el uno para el otro, lo mejor es que ambos saben que es así, ambos darían su vida por la del otro, se que serán felices cuando toda esta odisea termine.

Shippo calma su apetito con un dulce que eh traído, jugando con la pequeña Kirara, totalmente ajeno a la escena, creo que será el primer youkai con caries en los dientes.

Descanso mi cuerpo sobre el enorme árbol en el que hemos decidido acampar, algo retirado del fuego, lo suficiente para escuchar mis propios pensamientos, estiró mis brazos y mi cuerpo cruje, reacomodándose, miro hacia arriba encontrando al dueño de mi corazón, indiferente, sentado en una rama, mirando hacia la luna.

La luz ilumina su silueta, su cabello plateado parece reflejar el fulgor de la luna, es verdaderamente hermoso, me pregunto, ¿en que estará pensando?, recobro de nuevo la postura y saco de mi mochila un reproductor, quiero recordarlo un poco mas, me eh dado cuenta que asociar la música con un recuerdo, es la manera mas fácil de no olvidar, aunque ¿cómo podría cometer tremenda tontería? ¿Cómo se puede olvidar a un hanyou? A un ser que para mi, es extraordinario.

Pongo los audífonos en mis orejas, aprieto el botón de play, en automático comienza la tonada de aquella canción que deje en espera la ultima vez.

El sonido de la guitarra al inició me encanta, el ritmo es perfecto pero... justo en ese momento puedo sentir algo en mi pecho tan conocido ya, que parece que quiebra cada vez un poco mas mi corazón.

Mi reproductor suena con una canción pop del medio latino, internet…gracias a ti se lo que significa, y se parece tanto a lo que siento.

Miro de nuevo hacia arriba y el cielo parece iluminarse con pequeñas luces que avanzan una tras otras por los aires…son ellas.

Te paras de inmediato de tu meditación y miras en la misma dirección, perdiendo tu mirada dorada hacia su destino, la letra de la canción comienza.

Miras hacia abajo y encuentras la mía, se lo que sigue después, dime ¿porque haces eso?, se que iras, te mire o no te mire, lo acepte o no, te iras detrás de ella.

Miro de nuevo hacia el fuego, resignada a lo que viene, cierro mis ojos y descanso de nuevo mi cuerpo en el árbol, hoy no tengo ganas de ir contra la corriente.

La vida…el destino, aun no se bien que, fue cruel con ustedes, no les permitió vivir su amor, no permitió que ese sentimiento floreciera mas allá de un sueño, les dejo solo algo inconcluso, una cuenta pendiente, como si hubiese sido una pausa. También fue cruel conmigo, al meterme en sus vidas, cuando parece que yo no tengo cabida, sobre todo si ella iba a regresar, un juego demasiado hostil. La música sigue sonando.

Pero y si un día, al fin puedes estar junto a ella, sin pensar en mi, porque a pesar de todo se que mi presencia te detiene a hacer lo que quieres, que puedas estar con ella sin pensar en lo malo, que puedas estar junto a ella sin ninguna restricción, **cuando muera tu traviesa curiosidad** , cuando al fin puedas **memorizar todos sus recovecos** ¿Qué harás?. Su relación jamás será normal, por mas que lo intentaran, al final solo será un momento congelado, ella vivirá lo que yo, la sombra de un recuerdo que impedirá que la ames por completo, ella y tu tendrá que vivir con un ¿Cómo hubiera sido si…?

Respiro hondo, absorbo el delicioso aroma de la carne al cocerse, mi estomago reniega la falta de comida mientras abro mis ojos, mirando hacia arriba, dándome cuenta que no estas mas, suspiro porque realmente no puedo hacer nada, se que nuestros amigos me ven con lastima.

Vuelvo a cerrar mis ojos, la letra sigue su curso.

 **Tal vez yo ya no este en el mismo lugar…**

Lo mas probable es que un día te des cuenta, que solo es el recuerdo de lo que te hizo sentir lo que amas y no necesariamente a ella, se que debo agradecerle que ahora pueda estar contigo, al fin y al cabo soy su reencarnación, de no tener una conexión, quizás yo nunca hubiese sabido de tu existencia.

Pero recordemos que tiene la estúpida idea de llevarte al infierno, ¿que significa eso? Si te amara de verdad, no buscaría al menos una vida corta pero a tu lado, su deseo es que perezcas al igual que ella, dime ¿para qué? No debería darse cuenta, que tú al menos tienes la oportunidad de ser feliz, de encontrar tú camino, totalmente independiente de cual elijas, y ser feliz con ello. **Te dejara solo tal como quiere...ella te hará trizas.**

 **¿Pero si ya te has decidido?** No puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión, aunque **¿de verdad no quieres nada conmigo?** No soy ella, jamás te perdonaría que la buscaras a ella en mí, aun así estoy segura que me quieres por mi forma de ser, por la manera en la que te hago sentir bien contigo mismo, siempre me proteges y estas para mi cuando te necesito, incluso si es por un día agotador de exámenes y tareas, se que puedo contar contigo, tus celos son genuinos, lo se, estoy segura… pero al final **nada de eso importa,** **sin ti… el mundo ya me da igual.**

 **Si te marchas, mi cielo se hará gris…**

La letra sigue…mi cuerpo reciente las batallas y el estrés de estar a la espera de cualquier enfrentamiento, incluso con mi propia mente, que ahora no deja de pensar y de tratar de sacar conclusiones, como el hecho de que, si ya se dio cuenta que no fuiste tu quien la traiciono, si ya se dio cuenta que tiene mas libertad que antes, dime porque no simplemente vuelve a estar contigo, ambos se han obsesionado con algo tan tonto. Tanto dolor para nada.

Después de mi ¿de verdad eso es todo lo que deseas…volver con ella?... Te recuerdo que mi intención no es cambiarte, me gustas justo así, terco, caprichoso, celoso, testarudo, incluso infantil, en tu forma humana, en tu forma hanyou, incluso amo al demonio, de verdad todo eso no vale…

Te darás cuenta después de estar conmigo, que no es lo mismo, si justo ahora no lo es, cuando me vaya, te juro que tampoco, ella será la misma, no cambiara y te apuesto que solo estarás enamorado de su recuerdo y añoraras el mío. **Volverás desde tu mismo infierno,** ese que prometiste crear con ella.

 **Pero para ese entonces, yo estaré un millón de noches lejos de aquí…**

 **Lejos de ti, el mundo ya me da igual.**

 **Si te vas** …si decides irte con ella, cuando ella tome de ti todo lo que quiere, cuando te des cuenta de tu error, cuando notes que su sonrisa no es igual a la mía, que su alma no te reconforta, cuando no tengas mas amigos en quien confiar, cuando incluso no puedas volver a darte el gusto de confiar en otros, no **intentes venir por mi** , como tantas otras ocasiones, **si me cambias** …

 **No vuelvas nunca mas, no vuelvas mas, yo ya no estaré aquí…**

Abro mis ojos y estas frente a mi, llegando de entre la penumbra, tus hermosos ojos dorados se topan con los míos, aunque los evades deprisa, eres incapaz de sostener mi mirada, recuerda que se de donde vienes, es obvio para todos, solo... asegúrate de estar en lo correcto, asegúrate de que sea realmente lo que busca tu corazón y te prometo que estaré feliz por ti, a pesar de todo…te amo, si ella es lo que buscas, si ella es lo que quieres, lo aceptare, me haré a un lado…pero…

 **Si te vas, si me cambias por esa bruja, no vuelvas nunca mas, ya no estaré aquí…**

La cena al fin esta lista, dejo mi reproductor dentro de la mochila, me acerco a la fogata, parándome justo frente a ti, tu mirada ambarina no puede huir mas y se que esperas mi reclamó, no te preocupes, hoy no llegara, solo disfrutare este momento que tengo a tu lado.

Te sonrió…pero parece que te asusta mas esa reacción, ignorare por completo lo que acaba de pasar, no quiero saber de que hablaron, que se prometieron o si se… lo que sea, al final estas junto a mi, sonriendo, bromeando.

Me siento a tu lado dispuesta a pasar una buena cena, aun hay tiempo…seguro aun tenemos mucho tiempo, disfrutare cada momento que pueda estar junto a ti, se que no puedo cambiar tu pasado, pero también se que tu presente es junto a mi y quien sabe tal vez un día también tu futuro.

* * *

 _Esta pequeña historia, esta basada en una canción que me encanta de:_

 _SHAKIRA-SI TE VAS_

 _Ok es posible que la letra no este tan acorde, ya que hablá mas de dejarla por alguien mas joven, pero algunas frases, creo que van bien con nuestra pareja._

 _Díganme_ _que tal les pareció esta historia, un review como siempre, además de ver a Inuyasha, me hace feliz. Las continuaciones de otras historias están pendientes, créanme aun se están cocinando. Me alegro que les allá gustado._

 _Muchas gracias por leerme y regalarme un momento de su tiempo._


End file.
